Lyrical Nanoha: Warriors of the Past
by Blazaries
Summary: Set 3 months after the JS incident, warriors from the past starts appearing. Their history and purpose clouded in mystery.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha._

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking through telepathy"_

_"**Device talking"**_

Here's the prologue to start of the beginning of my story. Enjoy.

* * *

As the sun sets over the horizon, its soft radiant glows illuminate the vast plain that stretches as far as the eyes could see. The effect of the mixture of orange and yellow light paints both the sky and land with a mesmerizing effect. These would have created beautiful landscape scenery if not for the destructive images of burning buildings and craters that polluted its view. Countless homes lay wasted, charred and in ruins. Pieces of rubbles and war flags lay scattered on the road in every direction. In the centre of this ghastly scene stood a gigantic crater, which seems to form the centre of the destruction that happened. Tattered flags wave with the flow of the evening breeze, blowing dust and smoke across the land. What was once a beautiful kingdom now lay in ruins, scarred and devoid of any life forms as countless bodies of warriors can be seen scattered on the ground, some deformed beyond recognition.

In the midst of this carnage stood a lone hooded figure, standing silently at edge of the huge crater which once stood the majestic citadel. Her long hair could be seen blowing with the wind despite wearing a hood to hide her appearance. Starring at the emptiness in front of her, no remains from this structure could be found both in and around the crater, which makes it to look like one giant empty hole, as if the entire building just disappeared into oblivion, leaving no trace behind. A second figure emerged; resembling what seems to be birdman with a blade strapped on its waist approaches the hooded figure.

"Captain, there doesn't seem to be any survivors in the vicinity. Its best we leave before the 'Army' spots us."

Continuing starring at the immense crater before her, the lone figure questioned her subordinate.

"Do you think if we came earlier, this could have been prevented?"

"I'm not sure captain, but I'm sure her majesty did her best to protect her kingdom. You knew how much she loved this place."

"You're right. I just wanted to hear it from someone else."

As the female figure looked up into the evening sky, tears could be seen flowing from her cheek as she seems to remember a painful memory that occurred.

"We better get moving now captain, I sense a group of knights heading this way. It could be a recon group."

Wiping away her tears, she turned to face her partner who spoke. He was the only remaining person left now whom she could trust.

"Alright. We'll need to prepare in order to face the master of the Book of the Night Sky."

As the day turns to night, the two companions disappeared into the nearby forest as the sound of creatures of the night could be heard awakening from their slumber under the radiance of the full moon that illuminate the dark sky.

* * *

**Author's note:**

It has been on my mind for some time now that what if some other knights besides the Wolkenritter appeared during the after striker event to stirred things up a little, and I always wanted to try write a story for a while now so why not start here. Create some mystery and suspense. Anyways, it's just my idea of a new story line, do enjoy. =)


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha._

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking through telepathy"_

_"__**Device talking"**_

This would be my first trial writing a story. Here's Chapter 1, enjoy. =)

* * *

_Present day, during the raid of the Saint's Cradle._

"Distance: 450. Second formation, coming.

"Let's go, Agito!"

"Sure, Signum!"

Unknown to the pair as they continue to battle the gadget drones, a mysterious female figure was observing their battle from a distant building.

"It seems you have gotten stronger, General of the Raging Fire."

"It seems the time is drawing near commander."

Standing beside her, a blue haired male spoke to her. From appearance, the two seems like a 5 year old child standing beside his older sister watching the battle unfold in the sky above. Taking of the binoculars, the female face him in response.

"So it seems."

A faint smile could be seen across her face as the sky lights up with the fireworks from exploding gadget drones.

* * *

_3 months later,_

"Mou, Fate-chan, not you too."

As Nanoha continue to pout over the computer screen, her friend could only sigh while trying to figure out how to respond to her complains.

"You know what Shamal said, no combat duty. Luckily for you that she didn't confiscated Raising Heart or put any magic restriction on you after that move you did during the graduation ceremony. You really are a workaholic."

"But Fate-chan, its already passed 3 months. And I'm feeling fine. No wait, better than fine, I feel great. Heehee."

"I distinctly remember Shamal said 6 months of combat duty relief. You don't want her to chain you up in bed to make you rest now do you?"

Fate could only giggle as she saw her best friend pouting in response. It's been awhile since she and nanoha are able to converse like this ever since the end of the JS incident 3 months ago.

"You should take this opportunity to take a break. Take Vivio with for some mother-daughter bonding time."

"I guess you're right. Even though the incident has ended you guys are still so busy with field work that it makes me feel so bored doing just desk work. Desk works are fine but I really want to go back out in the open and continue my combat instructor's work."

"You could always go out on a date."

Both Fate and Nanoha were surprised by the sudden intrusion from Shario. It seems like she just appear out of thin air.

"Yo, Fate-san. Me and Teana just dropped by to pass you some documents that needs your approval."

Teana, who was standing behind Fate, bow in response.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

"No worries. Nanoha and I were just having some light conversation. By the way Shario, what do you mean by go out on a date?"

"I was referring to Nanoha since she seems to be so bored cooped up in the office and wants to get out. I heard certain 'chief librarian' was planning to take the day of to go visit some museum event in town."

At the mention of 'chief librarian', a mischievous smile could be seen on Shario's face. Nanoha seems to be pondering awhile what Shario was implying before she suddenly jerk back in surprise. Her face flushed bright pink, as she burned with embarrassment. Fate and Teana could only try to suppress their urge to laugh out loud at Nanoha's delayed response. Nanoha could be quite dense sometimes. It seems Shario seems to be enjoying herself as she continued to tease Nanoha.

"You should accompany him, Nanoha, since you two haven't been making any progress for a while now. Take Vivio with you, then it could be family outing. Heeheehee"

"Sharriiooo. There's nothing between me and Yuuno-kun there to have progress on."

"Owhoo. I didn't mention Yuuno's name. Hohoho... It seems there something going on between you two."

"Sharriioooo!" "_Fate-chan, help me!_"

"_Sorry Nanoha-chan. I'm out of her league when she's in this state."_

As Fate apologetically communicates to Nanoha telepathically, Shario continue her endless taunting. It seems like Nanoha would be pouting throughout the entire conversation as Fate and Teana giggled behind.

* * *

"Achooooo!"

"Excuse you. That's you're third sneeze. You sure you're not catching a cold or something Yuuno-kun."

"Sorry Arf. It's ok. Must be a bit dusty here since I haven't had this office cleaned for a while now."

"Reeeaaally now. My nose seems fine though even though my nose is much more sensitive than yours. Must be someone speaking behind your back. Hehehe."

"Probably."

As the blonde-haired librarian could only give a smile to Arf's joke, he continued on with his work, typing away on his computer in his office while Arf continue her reading of books while munching on some snack in the corner of the room. In the her child-like form with dog ears sprouting from her head, she looks like some 5 year old child reading her favourite story book. It's been 3 months now since the incident that shook Midchilda, and yet it seems so peaceful as if none of it ever happened. This was all thanks to the amazing work done by the forces from Riot 6 to solve the incident before it got out of hand. As Yuuno was pondering on this matter, someone gave a knock on his office door. Even though his door wasn't close, it was still customary to knock before entering one's office to either get one's attention or seek permission to enter.

"Yes Avery-san. Do you need something?"

The one who knocked was a female in her early twenties, dressed in formal office clothing and a knee-length skirt, she had her pink hair tied in a ponytail style today. Yesterday, she had her hair braided which made her look almost like Vita if not for her pink hair colour. She was shorter than the other average girls her age, which continuously lead her to be teased for her size. For those who would have met her for the first time would have assumed she was still a student from high school. Her vivid blue eyes, which seem to sparkle under her frameless glasses, and distinct facial features gave her the impression of being a lively girl.

"Sorry for bothering you Yuuno-sensei but here are some documents regarding the renovation of the side wing that needs your approval."

"Ok. Thanks for your hard work. How have you been adapting to work. It's been almost 3 months since you started work here."

"It's been amazing. There so many stuff here to learn. Especially the books here on ancient belkan history. The place truly deserves the name of the Infinity Library."

Avery replied with a face full of excitement. When she first applied for the job, she actually listed her hobbies as reading belkan history books, something that not many girls her age would have done. She also has the ability to read through several books at once, though not as good as Yuuno.

"Glad you've enjoy your work here. It seems everyone here likes you. Right, Arf?"

"Yea. Not bad for a newbie."

"Thanks for the compliment Yuuno-sensei, Arf-san. I shall get back to work then."

With a quick bow, Avery left the office.

"It's amazing that there's someone else with similar talents as Yunno-kun."

"Yea. It was quite surprising. Probably in time she'll soon be even better than me."

"Oh, by the way, you should consider asking Nanoha to accompany you to the museum next week."

"Eh?"

"You two haven't been seeing each other for almost 3 months. It's about time you started doing something about it."

Yuuno could only remain speechless as his cheek grew bright pink. With a mischievous grin, Arf return to her book, ignoring the dumbfounded Yuuno or any of his attempt to retaliate.

* * *

In the cafeteria of one of the Capital Air Force base in Cranagan, a pink haired officer is having her lunch break lunch break with her unison device.

"Signum..Signum. Oi Signum!"

"Huh. Yes, Agito?"

"Ish. Don't space out on me."

"My apologies, Agito."

"Is something bothering you."

"It's nothing really."

The red-haired fairy continues sipping her drink while questioning her partner who seems lost in thought.

"There must be something if it's able to make you, the leader of the Wolkenritter, to space out like that.

Agito, who recently joined the wolkenritter as Signum's unison device, regards her master with a great degree of respect as both a knight and her partner, and thus show concern for her well-being.

"You can at least talk it out with me and not bottle it up inside you all the time."

"Oh, look like someone's starting to speak some words of wisdom to the old timer here."

As Signum replied with what seems like an evil grin, the red-faced fairy could only turn away in embarrassment. Even though the occasion jokes, Signum knows that her unison device cared deeply for her.

"Recently I've been having dreams that seem to be part of my past memories during my time back in the olden days where I served my past masters."

"It could be just some of your past memories trying to resurface since the Saint's Cradle that we fought at was part of the Belkan history."

"Maybe. One of the dreams seems to show where I was defeated by a spear wielding knight."

"Oh, must be because you fought Zest the other time. Must have been some knight to be able to defeat you."

As the two continued on the conversation, a short-haired brunette female approach the pair.

"Excuse me Signum, the chief was looking for you."

"Oh, it's you Alto. Did the chief need something?"

Alto pondered in response while placing her forefinger against her face.

"Hmm. I think I overheard something about some discovery of some ancient Belkan ruins."

"I see. I see him after finish up lunch here."

As Agito and Alto struck up some conversation, Signum began to submerse herself deep in thought.

'_Hmmm. Ancient Belkan ruins huh….'_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha._

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking through telepathy"_

_"__**Device talking"**_

Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

* * *

In a non-administrated planet some distant away, a group of an archaeology expedition was uncovering a ruin hidden beneath the ground.

"Sir, we discovered a door of what seems to be filled with ancient text writing."

"Alright. Any luck in deciphering it?"

"None of the staff here seems to be able to translate it. The writing seems very old."

"I see. Alright, contact the Prof. Yuuno of the Infinity Library and send him some photos of it requesting his assistant."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back on Midchilda at the Infinity Library, Yuuno can be seen in his office packing some stuff. He seems to be in a state of panic as he rushes to and fro looking for stuffs to pack when Arf and Avery entered the room. Arf was the first to comment on the state of his office.

"Wow, looks like a hurricane just blew in here. Or did Vita came and trash the place."

"Oh it's you two. Sorry for the mess."

"Is there something going on Yuuno-sensei?"

"Ah, Avery-san. I just receive news from one my acquaintance that he found some ancient ruins and needs my help in deciphering some of the writings. Based on the photos he sent me, it seems to be ancient Belkan writings. Looks like my museum trip will have to be cancelled."

"Awh, that's too bad. Was looking forward to see you and Nanoha finally going out. Looks like she's miss this date."

"Ahem. As so you know Arf, I haven't asked her yet so technically it is not a date."

"Oh ho, so you were planning to ask her out."

"I did not say that."

As Arf and Yuuno continue their petty argument in which Yuuno seems to be losing it, Avery decide to help Yuuno out by switching the topic.

"Erm, Yuuno-sensei, is it ok for me to join in the expedition?"

"Oh sure. Why not. I was planning to ask you anyways. What bout you Arf?"

"Oh please don't involve me. I dislike going to trashed up place looking at weird scribbles on walls."

"That's too bad then. I also request Signum to accompany me as you know they are from the Belkan era and could be of some assistant."

"You mean Signum, the Belkan knight who has never lost a fight and came out with a draw against the Ace of Ace?"

Avery seems to be filled with excitement at the mention of Signum. It seems it drew her interest a lot as she seems very knowledgeable in areas related to ancient Belka.

"Yup, you get to meet her in person."

"Yahoooo!"

Avery hoped up and down happily. She seems to be overdoing it but she is going to meet a Belkan Knight, so it is pretty much understandable. Yuuno could only smile while watching her child-like action.

* * *

At the airport, Yuuno and Avery was awaiting for Signum's arrival while looking through some files. Few minutes later, Signum arrived, accompanied by her fairy partner.

"Sorry Yuuno we're late. Got caught up in traffic."

"No worries, we only just arrive a few moments ago. Let me introduce you to my assistant Avery Litzenberg."

"Nice to meet you. The name's Signum. The kid over here is Agito."

Avery could only stare wide-eye in response, her mouth wide open but remained speechless. The air around her glittered as she looked like those teenage girls when they meet their favourite singer in the flesh. It took her some time before she regained herself before lunging forward to greet the Belkan knight.

"It is an honoured to finally meet the great Signum-san. I've always wanted to meet a knight from the Belkan era. Wow, is that your unison device? Sooo coooolll!"

As Avery switches her attention to Agito, Signum approached Yuuno.

"It seems I'm the only one free this time. Vita has her hands full handling Nanoha's student and Shamal is busy with her patients."

"It's alright. We'll be meeting sister Schach at the excavation as the representative from the Saint Church."

Agito, who seems a bit annoyed by Avery's approached shot Signum a glance.

"_Signum, a little help here?"_

" Yuuno, shall we go now?"

Without requiring any further thought, Yuuno understand what were Signum's intention.

"Alright. Avery-san, we got to go now."

"Ok."

Feeling relief, Agito thanked Yuuno telepathically as the group head for the departure gate.

* * *

Upon arriving at the site, the group was greeted by a middle-aged man. From the outward appearance, he has quite a broad shoulder and was quite well-built in size. Without hestitation, he reached out and grabbed Yuuno, giving him a gigantic bear hug.

"Good to see you old chap."

"It's great to see you too. A little short out of breath here."

"Oh, sorry there."

Being released from the man's clutches, Yuuno was able to take a deep breath.

"I see you're still skinny and scrawny as before. Hahaha."

"Hehe. You're still rough as ever."

As the two continue their idle chat, a red-hair lady dressed in black nun outfit approach the group and gave a short bow. The two man notice the arrival of the newcomer.

"Ah. Sister Schach. It's been awhile."

"Good to see you to Prof. Yuuno."

Seeing that they were being ignored by the trio, Signum gave a short cough to draw their attention. Realising the problem, Yuuno started with the introduction.

"Right, over here we have Dr. Cain who is in charge of the excavation project here. This over here is Signum and Agito and over here is my assistant Avery."

On cue, each gave a bow as their names were being mentioned.

"Oh ho. Great to see you youngster getting involved in such a historical moment. Hahaha."

"It's an honour to be part of this Dr. Cain. Wouldn't miss such a grand opportunity."

"Haha. Great to see your enthusiasm kid."

It seems Dr. Cain and Avery seems to have a good start.

"Alright then. This way kids, let me show you the way."

Dr. Cain then leads the group to the excavation site where number of workers were hard at work trying the clear the area for better inspection. As the group reached the entrance of the discovered ruin, they came upon the door with the numerous markings on it. Without further delay, Yuuno went forward to begin inspecting the markings. The door was open as they wanted to what they were dealing with first before proceeding any further.

"This inscription seems to predate past the Belkan era. It may take awhile before I can decipher it. Have you seen this before Signum?"

Approaching the door, Signum started to read out the inscription, using her fingers to trace the words as she spoke.

"Beware, for beyond this door lies the land of Shadows. Proceed at Your own risk."

Amazed, Yuuno question her on what language is the wordings.

"It seems to be some sort of ancient text that predates Belkan. Though I have no idea how I manage to read it though. Must be due to past memories."

Dr. Cain was the first to respond.

"The land of Shadows huh. Can't say I've heard of it. Any information on it Yuuno?"

As Yuuno look through his computer database, Signum seems to be lost in thought as she glance at the huge wooden door.

"There, found it."

As everyone huddled behind Yuuno as he display the information he found on the screen.

"The land of Shadow, also known as the Shadow Kingdom was a lost civilisation before the Belkan Empire came to power. It is said that its inhabitants has the ability to manipulate their own shadows to form solid objects. Though the extend of that power depends on each individual. It was said that the Kingdom suddenly vanished and was never heard from again except in legends and folklore."

"Interesting. So this means that behind this door lies the ruin of the Shadow Kingdom. Now that's awesome. Alright men, time to get moving."

As Dr. Cain went to gather his men and supplies, Yuuno and the others followed behind. As the group prepared to open the door, anxiety could be felt throughout the group. When given the signal, a group of workers step forward to push open the gigantic door. With a lot of effort, the door finally gave in a creaked open, revealing a dark interior. Illumintating balls of magical lights, the group marched on forward into the darkness.

It wasn't long before the group came upon an opening which leads them to a huge cavern. The walls on each side were lined with engravings and symbols. All around stood huge pillars which seem to support the ceiling from caving in. A row of statues lined up at the centre leading to a huge platform in which stood another door. The design of the door was simply alluring with engravings that decorate the door frame. Upon closer inspection, some areas of the frame seem to be painted in gold and silver. As the group marched forward while admiring the scenery before them, they began to split up to start investigating the cavern. Yuuno could hardly suppress his excitement as he stood in the centre and tries to take in the view before him.

"This place is amazing. I can't believe there a cavern this big underground."

As Signum and Sister Schach walk towards the platform, Agito signal for them. She seems to be intrigue by the stone statues.

"Hey Signum. Is it just me or does this two statue looks different from the rest."

Looking at the direction Agito was pointing, the two knights faced the two statues. Besides the two statues being pointed out, the other 10 seems identical. Line up in the middle with 5 in a row facing each, they gave an appearance of heavily armed knight holding a sword by the hilt facing downwards into the ground. The two abnormalities were beast like statue, positioned nearer to the platform, they were not directly facing each other. On the right, the stone figure looked like a werewolf standing on its hind legs. It has two tails instead of one and he seems to be wearing some sort of armor around his body with a pair of bracelets on its arm. On the left seems to have a resemblance to their guardian beast Zafira in his beast form. The difference is that this statue doesn't have long fangs like Zafira, and instead of all four paws armed with a heavy metal gauntlets, it only has two on its front paws. His body fur also seems fluffier than Zafira's.

As the trio continue to examine the statues, Dr. Cain along with Yuuno step up the platform and heads for the door at the end. There doesn't seem to be any engravings on it but in the middle was placed some sort of paper charm on it. The paper seems to be a bit worn of but otherwise seem fine. After examining the paper, they concluded that it was some sort of seal. Burn with excitement the archaeologist faced Yuuno with a wide grin on his face.

"This door could be the final entrance into the land of Shadows."

"Calm down. We still need to be sure that nothing dangerous lies behind it. It's better to report this back and request further reinforcement before continuing any further."

"Aw man. You spoiled the mood."

Even though dejected, both knew the importance behind Yuuno's statement and decide not to proceed with any further action. As the two descend the flight of stairs, one of the workers seems to walk up the platform from the side, muttering something under his breath. If one looks closer, it seems that he is under some sort of trance.

By the time anyone realised what was happening, the paper seal was already firmly held on to his hand. Time seems to stand still as everyone witness the incident unfolding. For a brief moment, there doesn't seem to be anything major happening.

Suddenly, the ground starts to tremble. A purple colour Belkan style magic circle appear beneath the door as pulses of light streams through the gaps of the door. As the trembling stops, the door slowly, but surely began to creak open. A portal like structure seems to form behind the door.

As everyone stood there dumbfounded by the incident, a male figure, clothe in black armour, began to emerge from the portal. As his black cape emerged completely and settled on his back, the figure stood with pride as his red eyes gaze upon the crowd before him. A smile began to form on his faced, his voice seems to show some hint of sarcasm.

"It's good to be back in reality."


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha._

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Talking through telepathy"_

_"__**Device talking"**_

* * *

By the time anyone realised what was happening, the paper seal was already firmly held on to his hand. Time seems to stand still as everyone witness the incident unfolding. For a brief moment, there doesn't seem to be anything major happening.

Suddenly, the ground starts to tremble. A purple colour Belkan style magic circle appear beneath the door as pulses of light streams through the gaps of the door. As the trembling stops, the door slowly, but surely began to creak open. A portal like structure seems to form behind the door.

As everyone stood there dumbfounded by the incident, a male figure, clothe in black armour, began to emerge from the portal. As his black cape emerged completely and settled on his back, the figure stood with pride as his red eyes gaze upon the crowd before him. A smile began to form on his faced, his voice seems to show some hint of sarcasm.

"It's good to be back in reality."

Continuation from chapter 2, enjoy. =)

* * *

As the black knight stood at the gate entrance, an air of pride could be felt from him. It was that sort of pride where one feels superior to those around them. He seems to carry that sense of superiority that gave him the confidence to speak without any hint of weakness even though faced with unfamiliar faces surrounding him. For a knight, he was lightly armoured which could suggest that he's one of those that relied on speed. Almost his entire outfit was in the shade of black, with a few hints of silver in between joints. The black cape on his back resembles that of the Fate's when she was younger, in which covered his back till the heels. This gave him the look of that of a commander in an army during ancient times. A long black sword could be seen strapped to his back, a faint glow could be seen on its hilt.

As the portal continues to glow behind him, the knight step forward a few steps, he seems to be surveying his surroundings, as if counting the number of individual present in the chamber. His seems to have an interest in Signum, as a grin can be seen when he laid his eyes upon her.

"Well well well, if it isn't the General of the Raging Fire. It's been a while since we've meet. Though I'm not sure how long as there isn't a any time keeping from where I came but it did felt like a long time, my dear Signum."

As Signum stood there bewildered, the black knight smiled while pitifully spoke to her.

"It seems time has not favour you for you to forget me."

As he spoke, Signum could felt a shiver in her spine. She however couldn't recall of meeting such individual. From the manner of his speech, it seems he knows a great deal about her, which included her title as the General of the Raging Fire. She seems to feel a bit intimidated, which is rare, as the man cladded in black armour stood before her, his eyes seems to pierce deep into her soul as she stood there motionless, as if the man had suck every ounce of strength in her.

"_Oi Signum, who's this black smug looking guy?"_

Hearing Agito's voice, even if it's through telepathy, was able to wake her from her trance, even a little as the she tighten her fist.

The cavern was filled with an eerie of silence as the two continue to stare at one another. This seems it could continue on forever if not for Dr. Cain who stepped forward and face the black knight.

"Hello there, my name is Dr. Cain and I'm in charge of this archaeology expedition here. May I know who or what you may be oh black knight."

As the black knight turn to face him, he seems to be show signs of contempt as he glance at the archaeologist.

"So you're the one responsible for freeing me from that wretched gate. You have my grace, therefore I shall gladly answer your curiosity."

As the black figure shifts his position to face the centre, as if giving a speech to the audience before him. Raising his hands, he spoke in an audible voice that could be heard throughout the cavern.

"Behold, standing before you mortals is none other than the Shadow Lord Gilbert Voltaire. You mortals are fortunate to be able to witness my revival after being trapped in that wretched gate for many years. You there. The one with glasses. Tell me, at what age or era am I in now and what is of the state of the Belkan Empire."

The Shadow Lord seems to be pointing at Yuuno as he demands him to answer. Yuuno mustered his strength as he step forward to face the Shadow Lord.

"You are now in the year 0076 of the Midchildan Calender. The Belkan Empire you speak of has fallen several centuries ago."

At the mention of the falling of the Belkan Empire, the Shadow Lord seems to tense up as he seem to be muttering under his breath. Those nearby could hear bits and pieces of words like "brother Albert" and "failed".

As the black knight continues to mutter to himself, Signum seems to regain her strength stood forward to face the Shadow Lord. Her sword Laevateinn drawn, pointing in his direction.

"I'll ask this once, how do you know me and what is the reason you were locked up behind that door? There must be a good reason to why you are being locked up."

"_Oi Signum, what are you doing taking out your device like that. You're gona provoke him."_

The one who said that was Agito, as she was floating some distance away from her.

"_Agito, be prepared_. _I sense that something's not right about him. He carries an aura of someone who's capable of killing without hesitation."_

As Signum continues to stare down the opposing figure, the man merely chuckled at her action.

"Well well, it seems your senses are as sharp as ever my dear Signum. You're right, there is indeed a valid reason for me being locked up in there. However, let me answer your first question first. The reason I know you is because you were once serving my brother, who was your master during our time in the early Belkan era. As for the second, as to why I was locked up..."

As Gilbert continues his reply to Signum, he slowly advances down the platform towards here as he spoke until he reached the first stone wolf statue on the left.

"..is because the inhabitants of this land decide that I was not fit to rule them."

As he said this, he places his palm against the stone statue. A dark purple belkan magic triangle formed both beneath his feet and beneath the statue as he seems to invoke some sort of spell.

The stone statue started to crack as blue lights began to emit from the cracks formed. It wasn't long before the state was covered in a network of glowing cracks, which than cause the statue to burst in an explosion of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

As the light fades, rubbles of stone lay beneath the statue foundation. However, instead of a stone figure, there stood on all four paws a blue and white wolf which resembles the intial stone figure that was before them. Its fur was a mixture of blue and white, similar to that of Zafira, except that its fur on its body seems to spike more. Its eyes were even red in colour. It also has two metal colour gauntlets on its two front paws.

Upon release, the wolf began to howl, after in which in stepped down from its platform and stood by the side of the Shadow Lord, as if it were his pet.

Fearing the worst might happen, Signum activated her barrier jacket and stood in a defensive stance facing the two figure as Agito quickly flew to her side. Yuuno and the others to seem to take defensive position around them, preparing to take any defensive or offensive actions.

"Oh, it seems I'm outnumbered."

As he chuckled to himself, he began to activate another magic triangle beneath him. Shadow like hands began appearing and started grabbing everyone present in the room, holding them down like a magic bind as everyone seems to struggle in vain to move.

"No point struggling. None shall escape my Shadow Grip. Muahahaha..."

While the Shadow Lord was amusing himself at the sight of them struggling, a cartridge loading could be heard.

"Gale Swift, Windenschaft."

In a blink of an eye, a figure dressed in dark green advance towards the Shadow Lord with a pair of white tonfa-shaped swords. However, before she could strike the Shadow Lord, another figure seems to speed out of the portal to intercept sister Schach's attack. The interceptor was also a black armoured knight wielding a katana-shaped blade. A white mask seems to be covering the upper part of his face, making it difficult to see any of his expression.

The Shadow Lord doesn't seem to be surprise by the outcome of this situation, instead he calmly moved from his initial position to right side, which stood the armoured werewolf like statue. Seemingly able to understand what he might be doing, Signum immediately called for Agito.

"UNISON IN!"

With a flash of light, the orange-haired knight charged forward with flaming wings. Her advance however was intercepted by the blue wolf, ramming into her from the side, which propelled her to the side and crashing into the wall.

"SIGNUM! AGITO!"

Sister Schach could only watch as she is currently tied down herself fending off the katana-blade knight. This tackle was of course not enough to knock Signum unconscious as she could be seen regaining her composure and taking and offensive stance. The blue wolf then lunge towards her and the two of them began to lock each other in combat. This interference allowed the Shadow Lord to active another magic on the werewolf-like statue.

Bathing in the purple light from the magic belkan triangle beneath it, cracks began to form, followed by yellow lights illuminating from the cracks. Similar to the previous situation, an explosion of light followed. When the smoke cleared, replacing the stone statue now stood an orange-colour fur werewolf like creature, standing on its hind legs, it let out roar, as it was released from its stone prison. Part of its body was covered in tattered armour, the bracelets on both its arms seems like the only unscathed, a pair of yellow coloured gems attached to both bracelets glimmers under the light.

Realising this could take to a worst turn, Yuuno franctically tried to free himself from the bind in order to help his comrades. As he almost freed himself, the orange werewolf upon command from the Shadow Lord, charge towards him.

"YUUNO SENSEI!"

Before the werewolf could pounce on his prey, a pink ball of energy followed after the shout came hurtling towards it, creating a small explosion upon impact. The shooter was the pink-haired female standing at a distance away with her right hand extended in a shooting position.

"Avery-san."

While Yuuno turned to face her, she stood there breathing heavily as it seems firing that spell took a lot of energy out of her.

As the smoke from the explosion starts to fade, the werewolf could be seems unharmed by the attack as it turn its attention to Avery. With a flash of light, the werewolf stood before her as it extend its left arm and grabs her by the neck while holding her up in the air. Avery could only struggle in vain as she tries to free her neck from the monster's grip. Gripping its right claw into a fist, it launches a punch towards her face. Avery, who could not do anything in such situation, could only close her eyes and prepare to face the pain from the impact.

However, the impact did not occur after a while. Upon opening her eyes, Avery could only see the extend fist seems to stop with only a few inches from touching her face. No matter from which angle, it seems that the punch was stopped in midair by some abnormal force, as the werewolf seems to be struggling to execute the attack. A look of confusion seems to fill its face as it continues to stare at her. Avery also seems to share the same confusion as the rest of those witnessing the event. The Shadow Lord however seems to be indifferent as he spoke in a low voice while massaging his chin with his left hand.

"It seems the control is a bit off. It'll need some refining."

While in thought, the blue wolf came crashing down in front of him as it lays on the ground unconscious. It seems it was no match for Signum as she hovers above the Shadow Lord. Amused by her skills, the Shadow Lord turned to face her with a smirk.

"It seems you have grown softer as it took you longer than expected to defeat it. I guess playtime is over then."

Signum, starting to feel a bit agitated drew her sword against him.

"Enough of your games. What are you trying to do here?"

"Oho, that's for me to know and you to find out. Or maybe it's better if you don't find out."

Turning to face his allies, the second black knight and the werewolf, he started to invoke another spell as another dark purple triangle form beneath him.

"It's time we leave for now. Until we meet again my dear Signum. I'm anxious to see who your current master is for now. Muahahahaha..."

As black cloak surrounds him, the Shadow Lord disappeared before their very eyes as his laughter echo throughout the cavern. The same goes for the other three figures as they too were envelope in a black cloak before disappearing into thin air. The other staffs who were finally freed from the bind could only stare awestruck.

Regaining their composure, Yuuno, followed by Signum, Schach and Dr. Cain ran towards Avery as she sat on the ground chocking to recover from the incident previously.

"Are you alright Avery-san."

Agito, who seems to exit the unison form, was the first to express her concern.

"I'm ok. Just a bit exhausted. Other than that I'm fine."

Feeling relief, everyone present seems to let out a small sigh.

"Why did you do something so rash. Your magic level is not very high and neither is your combat ability, you could have gotten yourself killed."

"I'm sorry Yuuno-sensei. It somehow was a reflex when I saw that beast charging towards you. Before I knew it, I shot an energy ball towards it."

Yuuno could only shake her head in reply. Signum seems to be comforting him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"At least she isn't harmed, which then surprise me. What happened back then Avery-san? It seems that the beast seems hesitant to attack you."

Looking confused as the rest, Avery could only shake her head.

"I wish I knew it myself. Everything was happening to fast for me to process any of it. I'm as clueless as you. Maybe it doesn't like to hit girls."

Replying with a smile she turned to face Signum who questioned her.

While they were conversing with each other to check on each other's status, one of the workers came forward to speak to Dr. Cain.

"Dr. Cain, it seems we found another path which leads to a smaller chamber. We found something that you might want to came and have a look."

With a look of curiosity, the group then head down the indicated path that was located on the right side of the platform. The opening of the path was not very big and thus was not surprising that it was found in the initial search.

* * *

As the group descended down the stairs, they came to an opening which opens up to a smaller size chamber, which was roughly the size of one's living room. It seems to be an ordinary room that with nothing much of any decoration or carvings on the wall, but what drew their attention was the centre of the room. Position in the middle of the room laid a long block of solid ice laid upon a silver platform. What surprise them was that encased in the ice was a female human, lying in a sleeping position with both her arms held on her abdomen. Her long brunette hair seems to be arranged neatly like that of a sleeping princess. Based on her height and figure, it could be assumed she was in her early twenties. She also seems to be dress in some sort of knight outfit, which gave an indication that she could be a belkan knight. The group then step towards the ice block to take a closer look at this sleeping knight.

"Wow, she's pretty."

Agito was the first to comment as the group continue to stare in awe at the knight. Yuuno and Dr. Cain then began examining the ice in which the knight was encased in.

"It seems be some sort of frozen coffin. What do you think Yuuno?"

"Hmm, it reminds me of Chrono's Eternal Coffin back then."

As the two continue the examination, Signum went towards the head of the ice and seemingly wipe its surface with her hand. Her face, which could be seen much clearer, seems to be in a state of peace. Other than a few smudges on her cheek, she could be said to look quite beautiful. Her facial features seem to suggest she's the outgoing sort of girl as she seems quite lively despite being in a sleeping state. An archer bow-shaped pendant could be seen hanging around her neck.

"I can sense that she's still alive but in some sort of sleeping state."

"Should we melt her with my fire magic?"

Agito replied as she flew towards Signum. Schach and Avery, seemingly worried, objected her idea.

"What if she belongs to the same group as the Shadow Lord."

"She does look like someone who could fight, what do you think we should do Yuuno-sensei?"

As the group turn towards Yuuno to seek his opinion. Pondering upon the matter, Yuuno faced Signum.

"She seems to be in some sort of cryogenic state which probably meant that she's still alive but in an eternal sleep. Does she look familiar to you Signum?"

"Don't think so. But judging from her figure and armour, she seems to be also a knight during the belkan era. There seems to be some traces of battle injuries on her arm. I can't guarantee that she won't be hostile towards us."

As the group continue to ponder upon the matter, the cavern suddenly started to tremble.

"What is this, an earthquake?"

A transmission call appeared as one another one of the expedition crew appeared on screen facing Dr. Cain.

"Sir, it seems the area around the excavation side seems to be at a verge of collapsing. We are currently trying to hold the structure in place. It's best that you guys hurry up and evacuate the area."

"You're right. Contact the other crew members and get them to evacuate the place."

"Yes sir."

As the transmission ended, the tremble seems to stop a while. The archaeologist faced the group with a stern expression.

"We better do something about this block of ice or we'll have to leave it here and evacuate the place. I'm not sure how long it'll last before the roof collapse above us. It seems to be attached to the platform which means we cannot carry it out with us."

Yuuno then step forward with a suggestion. While facing Signum, he spoke in a calm tone.

"I'll prepare my binding spell on her should she make any hostile move. Signum and Sister Schach, you two prepare to take any action should the situation arise. Agito, prepare to defrost the ice when I give the signal. Dr. Cain and Avery-san, its better you two stand aside."

As the group began preparing, Yuuno gave a nod towards Agito as she starts to activate her fire-based magic. A purple triangle began to form under the fire fairy as she closed her eyes to invoke her spell.

"Burning Flame."

A purple triangle form beneath the ice block as small flame surrounds the sculpture. Slowly but surely, the ice began to melt. Yuuno, in a defensive stance, cautions Agito.

"Agito, control your flame as to only melt the ice and does not harm the person in it."

When the ice has fully melted, the group stood around, awaited to see if there is any movement from the sleeping knight. Some movement seems to be detected as the knight's finger starts fidgeting. It was long when her eyes slowly began to open. As she began to rise into a sitting posture upon regaining her consciousness, she turns to face the group around her with a questioning look.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

Yuuno seemingly relax step forward to greet her.

"We mean you no harm. We found you here lying in a block of ice so we decided to awake you from your ice coffin. May we know who are you."

As Yuuno gently bow to show a sign that he means no harm, the female knight could only stare at him in confusion as she held her left hand towards her forehead.

"I can't remember what's happening or even who am I."

Stunned by her action and words, the group seems to relax themselves.

"_It seems she has a memory lost."_

_"I don't sense any hostility from her."_

_"We better take her to the hospital to get her examined."_

Communicating among themselves in the order of Yuuno, Signum and Agito as they discuss.

_"She looks adorable. Can we keep her?"_

In surprise, the group turned to face Avery who made that comment. Avery seeing their surprise faces could only smile as the group began to release a sigh of disbelief.

Suddenly, the cavern started to tremble again. This time it seems to be more violent than the previous. Feeling still weak from her awakening, the female knight than fainted on the 'bed'. Signum immediately came forward and took the knight in her arms.

"We better make a move. I'll carry her out."

Nodding in agreement, the group than proceed to move out of the chamber.

* * *

As the last person, Avery, exit the gate into the outside world, the entire structure collapse, caving in the entrance. Everyone could only watch in silence as the excavation site sank into the ground beneath it.

Unknown to the excavation team, a small hooded figure stood at a distance observing the incident.


End file.
